


A Perfect Companion

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(from the prompt) Jensen wants to watch a dog lick Jared's genitals and ass, to see him go from flaccid to coming just from the dog's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Companion

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=826230) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Warnings for bestiality (but in all fairness, this is sorta bestiality-lite), and a kind of safe exhibitionism. Many thanks to the original prompter. All hail the kink. Long live the kink.

"We have to be sure that there are no video cameras in there," Jensen says as he eyes every corner of the room. Jared's twitchy in the chair beside him, keeps folding and unfolding his hands in his lap like he's not sure what to do with them. "There are people out there who…" he pauses, licks his lips. "Who may know who we are."

"No sir, there's nothing of the sort. Of course you may use your own recording device if you please, but that's up to you," the woman on the other side of the desk says. "Keeping your identity safe is of the highest concern to us." Her hair is pulled back in a severe bun, she's wearing a white lab coat and sensible shoes, reminds Jensen of a physician. It makes the whole thing seem so clinical, like this is some procedure designed to make people feel better, cure what ails them. Maybe it is.

"I've read over your preferences," she goes on, "and believe we have the perfect companion for you. Meet Rocco. He's a chocolate lab. Fully vetted and has undergone rigorous personality tests like all of our companions. He's also neutered, so there will be a diminished chance of any attempt at breeding."

After a few quick swipes on her tablet, she slides it across the desk. Jensen picks it up, a mix of anticipation and nerves make his hands shake as he angles it so that Jared can see as well. Jensen taps through a few photos of a huge brown lab, head like a bucket, gentle golden eyes hamming it up for the camera. Jared barely glances at the photos, then reaches into his pocket and puts a neat bankroll on the desk, end up.

"We'll take him," Jared says, an unfamiliar sharp edge to his voice.

She doesn't bother counting the money, just makes it disappear into a drawer in her desk. There's a certain amount of etiquette money can buy. A certain amount of discretion too.

"Will you be requiring any specific furnishings or devices? We can provide a wide range, all included in the initial rental, of course."

"Just a mattress will do," Jensen says.

"And a chair," Jared adds with a nod in Jensen's direction. "He might want to sit down if it…if it takes a while."

She opens another drawer and there's the soft clink of metal before she dangles a key from a small wooden key ring, the number twelve inlaid into the wood in brass. "Leave here and make a left. At the end of the hall make another left and follow the numbers. There's a cord to the right inside the door. When you're ready, pull that and Rocco will join you. One more thing," she continues, handing over a small tube. "Rub this where you would like to have the most attention." Her professional tone breaks a little, becomes warm and affectionate, and she smiles for the first time. "Rocco loves bacon."

~*~*~*~

Rewind:

_"Hey, check this out," Jared says. He's propped up on a pile of pillows in bed, laptop balanced on this thighs and Jensen's fresh from the shower, still rubbing a towel through his hair._

_Jensen slides into bed beside him, close enough to get a good view of the screen. He squints, turns his head sideways and tries to make sense of the grainy, shaky video. The sound of yipping dogs and the rough, accented shouts of men pour out of the laptop's speakers. Jared curls his hand around his shoulder and it's damp, smells like his cock, like he's been busy while Jensen was getting clean._

_On screen, the camera angle changes, catches a necessary amount of light and things snap into place and into focus. The dog is clawing at the woman's shoulders, humping its dick ineffectually against her ass and leaving abstract sticky trails on her skin while the woman moans through gritted teeth, as if she's really getting anything out of this._

_Jensen settles in more comfortably beside Jared, lets his legs fall open as a warmth spreads in his crotch. There's something fascinating and mindless about the way the dog thrusts into nothing, the curve of its spine and the way it keeps nipping at the woman's neck, something about the whole scene that that slots a key into Jensen's lizard brain and opens the lock._

_Abruptly the video ends, cuts off mid-doggy thrust and Jensen grunts, feels the same kinda frustration he gets when someone doesn't finish a sentence, but rather stops halfway through with a nevermind._

_"How about that one," Jensen says, pointing to a video on the sidebar that promises full penetration and a twink that's barely legal._

_A long time ago, they'd promised to never hide anything from each other. They hide enough from the rest of the world. It was never something specifically stated, but implied. Unspoken._

_Jared clicks on the link and slips his hand inside of Jensen's boxers. "No secrets," he says._

_"No secrets," Jensen agrees as he starts to buck slowly into Jared's grip, eyes hooked to the screen._

 

~*~*~*~

_"I found us something." Jared lays a printout next to Jensen's cereal bowl. It's not even seven in the morning and Jared's way too chipper. "It ain't cheap."_

_Jensen smiles sickly sweet around a mouthful of cheerios. "You're worth it."_

 

~*~*~*~

The room is plain, windowless, nondescript. A single mattress covered with a white fitted sheet in the center, a plain wooden chair in the corner.

Jared strips down. Jensen doesn't, hands him over the small tube and watches as Jared rests back on the mattress, knees bent and spread apart. Without a word, he opens the tube and squeezes it out onto his palm. It's clear, looks like lube and spreads just as easily as Jared rubs it on his dick, slathers it into his balls, reaches between his legs and fingerpaints the crack of his ass. The sight of it makes Jensen's skin tingle, makes his nipples go so hard so fast that they feel like they could punch a hole through his shirt.

"Go ahead," Jared tells him.

Jensen pulls the cord and a small door set into the wall slides open. "Remember, no touching. Link your fingers behind your head and keep them there," he says as the dog lopes inside and for a few seconds Jensen's heart trips, misses a beat or two.

The dog pauses inside the room, looks from Jared to Jensen then back again, lifts his muzzle to the air and sniffs it. His nails clack on the smooth floor and his tail swings in a lazy arc as he crosses the room to Jared.

Jared hisses a breath between his teeth and his stomach muscles clench, ripple at the first touch of Rocco's snout to his balls. Jensen has time to think _cold nose, healthy dog_ , before Rocco really starts to give it to Jared. The dog's tongue is large and flat and he laps at Jared's balls, licks up along Jared's soft cock. Rocco noses at it, moves Jared's cock from the spot where it had been nestled in the cut of his hip to get at the skin beneath it only to learn that's what he actually wanted. He licks a stripe from the base of Jared's cock to the tip, long tongue curled all around it and Jared groans, clenches his teeth.

A light layer of sweat has gathered in the hollow of Jared's throat, up his neck and there's a deep blush in his cheeks, bright splotchy spots of color. His toes curl into the mattress and he starts to slowly pump his hips, desperately seeking out something just like all those animals they've watched in dozens and dozens of videos. His cock begins to get thick, the veins right below the skin start to stand out more and his breath is coming faster, more rough.

The show has made Jensen lightheaded and he staggers backward on numb feet to fall into the chair, presses his palm to his crotch and tries to hold back, but self-restraint has never been Jensen's defining character trait when Jared's in the same room. He unhooks his pants and slips his cock out, lets loose an uncontrollable groan as he starts to jack himself.

Across the room, Jared's sinking deeper into the sensation, hips fucking up into thin air, groaning all filthy and needy as the dog hunkers down on his haunches, settles into it, licks into the crack of Jared's ass, worming in between the cheeks to lap at the sensitive skin between. Jared pulls his legs up close to his chest and spreads them wider to give Rocco easy access, expose the tight pink clench of his asshole and the dog inches up, gets closer and begins to licks him fast, rub his snout against Jared's rim, snuffles and snorts for a second then begins to lap at him all over again.

Jensen's working himself so fast, leaking a steady stream of precome that he gathers on his palm to ease the way, the wet slap of his hand on his cock a counterpoint to the repetitive sound of Rocco's tongue on Jared's skin. The dog's fixated on Jared's asshole and Jensen almost feels jealous, fights the drive to get on his hands and knees and join him, spend the next hour of his life licking and sucking at Jared's tight little rim, swallowing down the taste of him. But a big part of this is the separation. How Jensen can be a passive observer. An inactive participant, allowed to view but not allowed to touch. The thought has him getting even harder in his hand, makes his balls pull up tight so he starts to knead at them, tries to force it back but it's inevitable. A few more tugs and he comes sloppy, all over his hand, speckles of it on the thighs of his pants.

Rocco's moved back to Jared's cock, now fully stiff and straining, angry red at the tip. It twitches against Jared's stomach, twitches again as Rocco shifts on Jared, blankets one of Jared's thighs with his heavy furry body and licks at his cock from a different angle. The switch up hits a button in Jared and he starts to squirm, throws his head back and groan. Rocco doesn't let up, rides out every single thrust Jared gives him, his tail still slowly swinging back and forth and golden eyes intent on Jared's skin. Jared starts to come and it seems like it's going on forever, less like the crash of a wave and more like the tide coming in. Spunk leaks from the tip of his cock, leaves streaks on his stomach and Rocco scoops that up too, works his tongue faster and faster on Jared's slit to catch it all as Jared groans through his orgasm.

Jared sits up, breathless. His lips are swollen and red from chewing on them and sweat dampens the hair at his temples. He scratches at Rocco's thick fur. "Good boy," he pants. "Go lay down. Good boy." Turning his gaze to Jensen, he continues, "You're worth it, too, but next time I get to watch."

\--end


End file.
